His World Collapsed
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "Insatiable". Chris doesn't know where to go from here.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chris doesn't know where to go from here. His daughter is dead. He's never going to see Allison again. What the fuck is he supposed to do now? He doesn't remember much after finding her in Scott's arms, but Chris is pretty sure he threw up (Isaac comforted him). The next event that's clear is waking up on Melissa McCall's couch. "Do you need me to get you anything?' she questions.

He shakes his head. "Where is she?"

Melissa closes her eyes. "They took Allison to the morgue. I already called a few numbers to get started on the funeral and burial, but everything is up to you. We had to sedate Scott, and he's currently sleeping in his room." Poor Stiles had refused to be hospitalized and insisted on staying with Scott. He is also sleeping it off. The rest of the pack decided they couldn't be alone, so they're currently holed up in her kitchen, eating breakfast even though none of them seem to have appetites.

"I need to go." Chris can't sit still and do nothing.

"Are you sure? John can go with you, and I'll watch over the kids." Melissa can't leave by themselves, not after what happened last night.

"I'm okay," he lies. He doesn't think he'll ever be okay again, and Melissa can see that. No parent should ever have to bury their child, and Chris has lost his wife and daughter to this fucking town in a matter of months.

She shakes her head. "No you're not, and that's okay, Chris. You need time to grieve." Melissa doesn't want to think about losing Scott, but that fear has been present since the day she found out her son was a werewolf. It's only amplified now in the wake of Erica, Boyd, and Allison – children who had their whole lives ahead of them – dying. She hates it.

And just in time, John walks into the living room. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I'm going home – by myself – to plan my daughter's funeral. I don't need any help." Chris realizes he's being stupid, but he's past the point of caring.

"Tough shit. You're not alone in this alone, Argent." John is thisclose to losing his own child, but he won't let Stiles die. He knows Lydia and Kira are working on a solution, and they're going to help. He doesn't think he'd survive it if he was in Chris' position and that's a sobering thought.

Chris laughs at that, surprising everyone – including himself. "I appreciate it. Let's go, Stilinski."

John kisses Melissa on the cheek (and Chris thinks maybe there's something more going on there, but isn't sure) and heads for the door. Chris sighs and follows him out. He's glad to learn that John got the information he needs from Melissa before they left because he completely forgot. "I'll be in another room if you need me," John tells Chris as he prepares to call the funeral home and start making arrangements.

Chris nods. "Okay." And by the time he's done making all the necessary phone calls, he's emotionally drained but cannot cry. There are no tears in him, and he wonders what that's about. Maybe he's numb? But Chris doesn't feel numb. He doesn't question it, though, since he can't afford to fall apart now. There's no one around that needs him to be resilient and stoic, but that doesn't matter.

And before Chris can blink, his daughter's buried in the ground. He thinks he should question why he can't remember much of anything from the past few days, but Melissa and John (and the others, including Derek) haven't left his side. Chris wonders what they'll think he'll do if he's left alone. "You look like hell," he tells Scott.

Scott stares at him, his eyes red-rimmed. He hasn't been able to stop crying, and is grateful for everyone's support. It means a lot to him. "So do you," he replies, his voice cracking.

"Touché." Chris is sure that he'll probably look like this for a long time. He wants revenge – the nogistune is going to die, and he'll make sure it's painful. It won't get away with murdering his daughter. Why couldn't it have killed him instead of Allison? He would have preferred his death over Allison's. But he supposes the nogistune wouldn't have done what it was created for if he died.

"I'm going to miss her so much," Lydia tells him as she dissolves into sobs and leans against her mother.

Derek nervously smiles at him. "You didn't deserve this, Argent."

For the first time, Chris understands what he's going through – Derek lost his entire family (because of Chris's sister) and is still going. He wonders why. "Neither did you."

Derek startles at that. He definitely never expected to hear those words come out of Chris' mouth. "Thanks."

He shrugs and follows Melissa back to the car. "Take me home." Melissa and John offered to let him stay at their houses, and while he was seriously considering it, Chris wants to be back home. And alone, but that doesn't look like it's happening.

"Stiles and I will stay with you." John doesn't think Stiles is going to stay long, but he can at least keep an eye on his son for a few hours. And he hates that Stiles feels guilty – he'll always blame himself for Allison's death, even though it's not his fault and everyone keeps telling him so.

"I'll be by later." Lydia is going to be there for Chris. It's the least she can do for Allison, even though she keeps falling apart and can't be supportive for anyone right now.

"I can be by myself, you know," Chris tries.

Melissa shakes her head. "Not happening. Sorry." She's going to go home and cook some more so Chris doesn't have to worry about anything. She's aware that cooking (and baking) is a coping mechanism, but one that works.

Chris just sighs. "Fine." And when he gets back to the apartment, he sits down on the couch and stares at nothing. Stiles and his father whisper in the kitchen about something he tries to ignore. And when Stiles leaves, Chris and John are left alone.

"You need me to get anything?" John questions.

"My daughter back," is his automatic response. Chris thinks about leaving Beacon Hills behind forever and letting the others deal with the supernatural problems here, but realizes he can't. Allison and Victoria are buried in his town. He can't leave them here by themselves. And that's when it finally hits him. Allison's never going to walk through that door again, won't graduate high school or go to college, won't marry and have children. Chris finally breaks and puts his head into his arms as he begins sobbing. John sits down next to Chris to comfort him and hopes his presence is enough.

Chris doesn't think anything will ever be okay again.


End file.
